Marshalls past
by Darth Chase2004
Summary: Read and review thank yoi
1. Chapter 1

WELL THIS STORY IS ABOUT MARSHALLS PAST SO ENJOY!

It was a nice day in Cole town, as a spotted domination was trotting to the FFA the fire fighting academy, and he met up with Cinder and Ash. Cinder was a gray pup with a dark gray spot on his left eye.

Ash is a black lab mix with white paw's. "Hey Cinder hey Ash" said Marshall. "Soooo what are you guys doing after school?" Asked Marshall "Nothing" said both pups, "well do you guys to come over we can play some flash cards and my mom is making pup pies" said Marshall

"Not to day Marshall we are going to Cocos birthday sorry maybe another day Marshall" said Ash. "Oh okay but you said your not doing nothing" said Marshall. "Well bye" said Ash. As Marshall walked in the academy he started to trot along the hall's. He slammed the door to his locker and he went into class.

2 HOURS LATER.

It was recess as Marshall ran out the door's and under his little pine trees, he laid his red lightning blanket down then he unzipped his backpack and took out his mini pillow and he started to rest. RING RING RING RING RING. "The school bell" said Marshall as he started to panic

He put his blanket in his backpack and his mini pillow as well and then he ran into his class room. After school Marshall ran to biscuits store. "What do I need oh milk and some biscuit flour, Oooooom oh and some butter" Marshall then went to check out at the register. When he got to the register the employee scanned it and the said 15$.

When Marshall reached in his backpack he saw that he had only 5$. "Oh no" said Marshall in worry. "Sorry MR. But i dont have the money" said Marshall., "well then i guess your going to have to get out of line" said the angry employee, Marshall started to walk away when he herd a voice say wait i will pay for the stuff, when Marshall turned around he saw a german shepherded run to the register, the pup then took out 15$ and gave it to the employee, "here you go" said the german shapherd, "thank you MR." Said Marshall, "no my name is Chase whats yours" said Chase. "Ih my name us Marshall" said Marshall in reply, "oh got to go hope to see you again, oh are you a training to be a firepup" asked Chase. "Yes" said Marshall. "Well i wont you to know that when your test comes you can do it i believe in you" said Chase as he ran home. After Marshall pick up all his mom's groceries he started on home.

Marshall got to his house. "Hi mom ahhh Wooooh" said Marshall slipping on the wet floor BOOM. "That hurt" said Marshall, "are you okay Marshall" said Sarah. "Oh mom I just slipped" said Marshall "and I'm okay here's your groceries there all here" said Marshall. "Oh thank you Marshall your just mommy's little helper" said Sarah.

"Oh and some Pup from cole town called he said his name was Chase and he said he's having a celebration because he was leaving to a group called the paw patrol so he wants you to come over tomorrow so go and see him" said Sarah "okay mom I will" said Marshall as he when't up stairs.

8 MINUTES LATER

"Dinners ready Marshall" said Sarah. "yes I'm coming mom" said Marshall. As Marshall finished dinner he went up to his room to go to bed. "Mommy" said Marshall, "yeah" said Sarah. "Good night mom" said Marshall, "good night to you Marshall" said Sarah. Marshall put on his lightning blanket and got his mini pillow and went to bed.

DID YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW OKAY.

AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

DISCLAIMER. I don't own any of the characters or the show it's self.

Hi every one sorry about the wait hope you still like it now back to the story.

Beep beep beeeeeeeep Marshall woke up and smacked hi clock and the got out of bed he was getting ready for chases bday for he was invited. Marshall ran down his stairs and hoped down the last step he than ate his breakfast and walked to school.

He got in his class room sat in his seat before any one got there he than organized everything up in place. He watched the bus come in and drop every bude off, every bude walked in even the bully dirt. I mean dirt is not his real name his real name is Rubble.

59 MINUTES LATER

It was reses but the teacher had some good news she said that 2 pups are joining the P.A.W P.A.T.R.O.L. Team. She then said there names "Chase Brady and chases girlfreind Skye Wilson" said M.S. Baxter Chase and Skye then walked in the school room.

"Hi everyone oh and thanks M.S. Baxter for paying for are trip to go to adventure bay" said Chase. As they walked out of the room M.S. Baxter then said, "some dogs are coming over tomorrow to see if your fit to be in the P.A.W. P.A.T.R.O.L. when you get older well its reesess." Marshall got up and walked out side and started to asked all the other pups if they wanted to play ball with him.

"Hey COCO want to play ball with me" asked Marshall, "sorry but no" said COCO. Marshall saw Chase and Skye get on a bus. "Well there goes Chase and Skye off to adventure bay" said M.S. Baxter. Marshall watched the bus leave the school grounds but he still wanted to play ball.

"Who wants to play ball with me" asked Marshall. "I will" said the bully dirt, Marshall threw him the ball dirt caught it and the threw it in a tree laughing he walked away saying looser. Marshall then started ti climb the tree but he could not climb it. It was to big for him.

"I will help you get your ball back" said two voices from behind him, when he turned around he saw his freinds Simon and Jazmine. "Oh hi guys did you hear about tomorrow?" Asked Marshall. "Oh yes!" Said both pups.

10 minutes later

All the pups got back in there seats but when M.S. Baxter got in she then said "every buddy i have some new class is dismissed because of a teachers meeting" said the teacher.

Marshall went to Frank's Pizza. "Hey Marshall what can i get you" said Frank. "Well i will like 1 piece of Pizza and a Pepsi." Said Marshall, "okay 1 piece of Pizza and a Pepsi that will be two dollars" said Frand. Marshall gave him the money, Frank gave him the food and the drink and he ate it and went home. His mom said time to go to bed and marshall went to bed and fell a sleep.

WARNING SPOIL ALERT!

The bully Rubble is not the reel Rubble its his father the will be in Rubbles past thats all.

Sorry every buddy i no it's been so long but i got sick so i could not write hope you like it, and new chapters of my other storys will come out shortly please PM me if you have any ideas and i will get them. And any OCS i will accept:-) comment like or follow thank you and have a good day.

And may the force be with you.

Disclaimer. I don't own star wars


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's im back with the next chapter of marshall past. I hope you still like it it's been very long but i did it. Here it is so enjoy.

START OF CHAPTER.

The next morning Marshall felt like today was going to be a good day. Because well two reasons why. First reason because he was going to make it to the paw patrol he just new he was. Second reason because it was his freinds birthday and also they will be telling us who will be going.

When Marshall went to school he went in to his class.

3:45 PM.

Marshall got out of class he went over to his freinds house. He walked over to the door he saw his freind Jocob sitting next to the door.

Jocob was a Australian Shepherd. "Hey Jocob what's up" said Marshall, "well just waiting for everyone to come. Oooohh wait your the last pup" said Jocob.

As he walked in his freind Cinder came over to greet him, "happy birthday Cinder" said Marshall as he handed him a present, "well i hope you win" said Cinder.

3 HOUR'S LATER.

"Hi my name is teacher Scott i will be telling you who will be making it, their are three winners number one Jasmine, number two Simon, and finally number three Marshall"

"What i….i one how can that be i never win, Mr. Scott you must be making a big mistake are you sheer it's Marshall i mean me!" Said Marshall in confusion.

"Yup it says Marshall right here" said Scott "no way i won something but how yeh how?" Said Marshall walking home. When he got home he saw his mom cooking diner.

When he finished diner he told his mom all about it she was happy for me but she had better news for me, she said that we will be leaving to new york for a vacation she said it was for a couple of week's.

I asked when and she said a week after i go to adventure bay. I went to bed and waited for the next day.

When he woke up he ran over to his calendar and Marshall said "one more day left till i see Chase again"

When he got done with class he got his ticket for the next day and the teacher told him to pack so he did so. When he ate his lunch he left to take a walk in the park.

He was walking on a path at the park he just thought of himself talking to their master and Chase Skye and everyone in adventure bay. He thought of himself living their but he liked coal town he would never live their unless something bad happend and he had to.

When he got home it was already dark but he just ate his dinner and went to bed.

END OF CHAPTER.

Well that's all for now i hoped you liked it.

Don't worry i know it's not the best story but it will get better in the future well you will see a chapter next month some time maybe in a couple week if you guy's like it. Ps. The story paw patrol is next up.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN STAR WARS OR THE PAW PATROL OR ANY OF THE TOY MAKER'S


End file.
